


you’ll light up light up

by soniji



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Cursing, coffee shop AU, dumbass humor, established jung wooyoung/kang yeosang, hongjoong is clumsy, hongjoong is tiny, hongsan, kind of short lol sorry, like a lot of fluff, lol, sanjoong, the coffee shop is called pirate king coffe bc im the author and yeehaw, there will be making out in the second chapter, uwu, wooyoung just wants hongjoong to get a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniji/pseuds/soniji
Summary: If you asked Hongjoong, he would tell you he was not clumsy. He would also tell you he did not need a boyfriend.just a cute little sanjoong coffee shop au loltitle from valkyrie by oneus





	you’ll light up light up

“Wooyoung for the love of God please stop doing that we are at work.” Hongjoong had taken one order (only one!) and when he went to make the drink he found Wooyoung latched onto his poor boyfriends neck. Yeosang, at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Wooyoung looked unnervingly satisfied. 

“Joongie just because you don’t have a boyfriend, doesn’t mean I can’t either.” Wooyoung parroted.

“Youngie we are at work.” Yeosang tried. Wooyoung did not look pleased with this development.

“At least save it for your lunch break please.” Hoongjoong sighed. He poured hot water into a cup and set it on the counter for Yeosang. The bell over the door rang.

Hongjoong went over to the register and without looking up said, “Welcome to Pirate King Coffee, what can I get you.” He then made the mistake of looking at the customer. In front of him stood the most beautiful boy he thought he had ever seen. ‘Damn’ He thought. 

Hongjoong straightened his back, cleared his throat and was ready for battle. “Hi! Can I get a medium caramel latte with extra whipped cream?” Hongjoong, as it turned out, was not ready for battle. Hot Customers voice was deep and smooth and very attractive. “Mmhm.” Was all Hongjoong managed to get out. He stared at the man for a moment before realizing that was creepy and also he had to charge the man for his coffee.

Hot Customer paid for his drink and sat down at a table like he hadn’t just ruined Hongjoongs life. “Wooyoung! Did you see that guy?” He whisper screamed at Wooyoung. “Yes holy shit!” Wooyoung whispered screamed back. “I’m right here.” said Yeosang, at a normal volume. Wooyoung blew him a kiss. Yeosang, to his credit, blushed.

“Youngie I’m going to die. He is so beautiful it’s going to kill me.” Hongjoong said, more than mildly distressed and a little resigned.

“Yes you can bitch! You’re cuter than you give yourself credit for.” Wooyoung gasped, “Maybe you can finally get a boyfriend!” 

Hongjoong, to say the least, was doubtful. He didn’t need a boyfriend, what he needed was time to cry over Hot Customer. But alas, Yeosang had made the drink for the previous customer, and since Wooyoung was payed to do nothing, Hongjoong had to go out into the battlefield. 

He handed the women her espresso and started to make a beeline back to behind the counter. But Hongjoong had always been too curious for his own good, so he decided to risk it all and look for the cute guy. He was certain he audibly gasped when he glanced at Hot Customer and he was looking back at him. He was also distracted enough that he tripped over a chair and ended up firmly seated on the ground. ‘Shit’ He thought, ‘Right in front of the cute guy.’ 

Said cute guy was coming over to Hongjoong. “Shit are you alright?” he asked, pretty eyes scanning Hongjoongs face. Hongjoong was very into the way the guy cursed and also how cute he was being all worried. “Yeah I’m fine, thank you...” He trailed off. “Oh! San, sorry. My name is San.” San was blushing very cutely. Much too cute to be allowed, if you ask Hongjoong. “I’m Hongjoong.” Said Hongjoong.

“Maybe we should get off the floor.” Said San.

Hongjoong was very attracted to sensible men.

“Thats sounds like a good idea, I like how you think.” Said Hongjoong. San blushed. 

“Um.” Hongjoong started once they were both standing. He risked a glance at Wooyoung and Yeosang. Yeosang looked almost amused and Wooyoung was shaking his thumbs up like his very life depended on it. Befor San could follow his line of vision he said, “My shift ends in two hours if you want to, um, hang out.” He finished awkwardly. Thankfully San looked very excited at this idea, his pretty eyes very wide. “I would love to! I’ll wait for you.” Now it was Hongjoongs turn to blush.

____________________________________________

Hongjoong thought that the screech Wooyoung let out when he recounted the exchange to the two in the back storage room might scare off the customers.

____________________________________________

“Hey.” Said Hongjoong to San, who was still sitting at the table two hours later. “Hey.” San said back, “You ready to go? I know a really good pizza place a little while from here.” Hongjoong smiled, “That sounds great.”

Hongjoong heard Wooyoung’s wolf whistle as he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol ! if u made it this far u might as well leave kudos bc i capitalized this whole thing. ily for reading this <33
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunstoes)


End file.
